


夜袭

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, sylvix - Freeform, 先天女体化, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 菲力克斯先天女体化设定
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 菲力克斯先天女体化设定

夜游至迟，希尔凡放轻脚步，蹑手蹑脚地靠近自己的房间。  
那个佣兵老师，明明在烦恼箱的回信里说会考虑重排房间，之后却完全没有下文。一旦归宿晚了，希尔凡仍得提心吊胆。  
这样玩得完全不畅快嘛，希尔凡在心里抱怨。  
库洛德、菲力克斯、殿下，safe！  
……喜悦得太早了，本应无人的二楼最后一间房，虚掩的门扉有烛光自罅隙洒出。  
偶尔也有这种情况，帝弥托利发现希尔凡夜游不归，便侯在希尔凡房里瓮中捉鳖。  
现在跑还来得及，但是明天被殿下抓到会被念得更厉害，不如现在乖乖认命算了。  
希尔凡叹息，垂头丧气地打开门。  
出乎意料的是，侯在房间内的并不是帝弥托利。纤细的身姿静倚在床上，听到开门的声响，饴糖色的双瞳冷冷地瞪视过来。  
“什么啊，是你啊，”希尔凡长舒一口气，继而难得的皱起了眉头，“这么晚了还在别的男人房间里，很不安全吧？而且被殿下误会了怎么办？”  
菲力克斯却不接他的话茬:“……你又这么晚才回来。”  
“怎么了？找我有什么事要谈么？”菲力克斯不像帝弥托利和英谷莉特一样对他管手管脚，希尔凡窥视着菲力克斯的怒容，猜测是等得太久让她如此不悦，“抱歉抱歉，那现在要谈么，还是明天比较好？”  
床被菲力克斯占据了，希尔凡便拉了椅子过来，坐在离床一人距离的地方。  
菲力克斯伸出手，拽住希尔凡的衣领往自己方向拎。  
啊……生气了真的生气了。  
希尔凡不敢反抗，乖乖地被拎过去。  
……没有脂粉和香水的气味，菲力克斯怒气稍减，松了手。希尔凡跌坐在床上，他赶紧挠着头站起来。  
“如果让你不快了我道歉……不过菲力克斯，你找我到底有什么事？”  
“抱我。”  
哈？你在说什么……希尔凡瞪大了双眼，不不不，不是那个意思，一定不是那个意思。一定是像小时候一样，菲力克斯和殿下闹别扭后找自己哭诉，这个时候就应该给个兄长的拥抱，对，兄长的拥抱。  
希尔凡大方地拥抱了一下菲力克斯，傻笑地望着菲力克斯，期待她满意的反应。  
但是菲力克斯却皱起了眉:“你把我当傻瓜么？！”  
啊？  
但是接下来的展开超出了希尔凡的预期，菲力克斯脱下了衬衫——衬衫下空无一物。  
希尔凡的目光刷地一下移到墙壁上，啊、应该买点装饰画挂在墙上，对，明天去街上买点装饰画吧。  
菲力克斯不理会希尔凡逃离现实般的举动，她捉住希尔凡的一只手，移到自己的胸上。  
柔软、温凉，仿佛东方丝绸一样的美妙触感，希尔凡却像碰到火一样，惊惶地用力缩回手，菲力克斯都没能拽住他。  
“我说你！”菲力克斯对希尔凡完全不合作的态度生气了，她直起身子，向希尔凡的嘴唇吻去——  
亲吻是一项精细活，毫无经验的菲力克斯试图靠气势一蹴而就，但显然气势在这方面完全不起作用，于是就演变成菲力克斯向希尔凡的嘴唇撞去，更悲剧的是她的牙齿也没收好……于是就……  
“好痛！”  
“……对不起。”  
菲力克斯手忙脚乱地想要给希尔凡处理唇上的伤口，但更让希尔凡慌乱的不是伤痛，而是菲力克斯在他眼前晃动的雪白肉体。  
“……你赶快把衣服穿起来。”  
“不要。”  
一番忙乱后，菲力克斯勉强答应用被子掩住身体，虽然她仍然试图往下拉。希尔凡的嘴唇也处理过，他终于可以尝试和菲力克斯好好交谈了。  
“到底怎么了？”  
“抱我。”  
希尔凡头痛:“你知道你在说什么吗，菲力克斯？殿下、你的未婚夫就在隔壁，你是法嘉斯未来的王妃，怎么能对我这样的男人说什么‘抱我’这种话？”  
“殿下殿下的烦死了，”菲力克斯满脸怒气，“谁要和那头山猪结婚，父亲和前国王私自许下的婚约，谁会遵守啊！”  
“私自什么的……”希尔凡苦笑，会把国王和大贵族伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵之间的联姻协定说成“私自”，也只有菲力克斯了吧。  
“而且，”菲力克斯的眼睛直直地盯着希尔凡，“我们之间的婚约不是更早么？”  
“哈，婚约？”希尔凡睁大了眼睛。  
“你别说你忘了，”菲力克斯的眼神想要穿透希尔凡一般，“那个约定，‘我们将一直在一起直到我们一同死亡’，那是夫妇之间才会许下的约定吧？”  
“还是说，你我另与他人结婚，却撇下他们不管，你我同穴？”  
那只是稚童戏言，希尔凡想要这么说，在菲力克斯认真执着的眼神下，却无法说出口。  
因为自己也从未把它当作戏言过。无论菲力克斯记得还是不记得，当真还是不当真，自己都一定会遵守这个约定。不会丢下菲力克斯一个人在这个世界上，菲力克斯如果死亡，那希尔凡也不会独活。  
从菲力克斯的口中得知她也未曾忘记，希尔凡又欢欣又苦楚。  
“而且，明明未婚妻就在身边，却浑然不在意一样和女人玩耍，你给我好好反省，希尔凡！”  
“那个、不是婚约。”希尔凡自干涩的声音挤出答话。  
菲力克斯睁大了双眼。  
“……你想想，我们都是要上战场的吧，战场上发生什么都不意外……那是战友之间的协约。”  
“哼，”菲力克斯怒极反笑，“那头山猪、英谷莉特，还有我哥哥，大家都是要上战场的，你偏就单独和我许下约定么？”  
“不如现在就把那头山猪叫过来说清楚！”菲力克斯作势要起身，希尔凡慌地一把搂住她，菲力克斯在希尔凡的怀里定定凝视着他，手指抚上面颊:“你到底在避讳什么，希尔凡？”  
看来是不能善了了，希尔凡在心中长叹，就势将菲力克斯压倒在床上。  
突然被男人压倒在床上，就算是主动勇猛的菲力克斯也慌乱了下，不过她很快反应过来，得意地回望希尔凡。  
果然是菲力克斯才有的反应，希尔凡心下轻笑。然而他并不准备顺菲力克斯的意。  
檀发雪肤。  
跟五颜六色的其他芙朵拉人不一样，菲力克斯拥有着纯粹高洁的美貌，故事中的白雪姬，是不是也是这样的美貌呢？  
不过假使发生战争，多么美貌的少年少女们，也会变得粗发乱服，伤痕累累吧。  
希尔凡的吻自发顶向下蔓延，湿热的触感让菲力克斯轻轻吸气。希尔凡的唇停在菲力克斯的胸口，菲力克斯有点紧张地抓住希尔凡的头发。  
菲力克斯的胸型优美，大小适盈一握，和希尔凡深夜时独自的想象一样。他试探性地抚摸，继而小力揉捏，雪白的肌肤稍微大力点就会染上红色，希尔凡小心翼翼不愿留下痕迹。  
手指只顺着乳头外缘滑弄，刻意不去碰触中心，似触未触的感觉让乳头硬挺起来，不满足地微微颤抖。直到听见菲力克斯“呜嗯”的不满呻吟，希尔凡才含住一边，用手指捏住另外一边。  
菲力克斯的手指抓紧希尔凡的头，乳头被温热口腔包裹的刺激让她腰部上浮，另一只手条件反射地捂住呻吟，转瞬反应过来，又把手移开。  
一边是舔弄、吸吮、轻咬，一边是揉捏，捻玩，按圈。湿意自下体传来，菲力克斯曲起一条腿，不安地顶顶希尔凡的腰背。  
快点、更多。  
希尔凡的手先一步抚上菲力克斯的大腿，舌头最后舔绕一圈后，放过被好好疼爱过的乳头。  
湿热的吻下滑，凹陷的可爱肚脐也舔吻一番，希尔凡拽下菲力克斯的裙子——底下也是中空。  
希尔凡无言了。  
“哈……喂、快点，别愣着。”  
希尔凡只得继续，他把菲力克斯的双腿分开到合适的角度，已经吐露出湿意的部位被这个动作影响，稀疏的毛发间拉了一道丝。  
似乎感觉还不错的样子，希尔凡安心下来，含着爱意欣赏菲力克斯的私密部位。紧闭的门扉在目光下微微瑟缩，轻轻一抖，又有爱液滴出。  
“有、有功夫看的话快点做！”  
“是是是。”  
希尔凡掰开紧闭的阴唇，然后，吻了上去。  
“哈啊……”菲力克斯惊喘，腰部后缩，她想要拨开希尔凡的头，但希尔凡却加深了对她私处的亲吻。  
好奇怪，不要这样，菲力克斯本想这么说，但想想是自己强迫希尔凡做的，而且希尔凡似乎、好吧是明显很有经验的样子，这个时候还是交给他吧。这么想着，菲力克斯尝试放松身体。  
但是她的尝试在希尔凡的舌尖袭上花核时宣告失败。  
“啊！咕……呜……你、你……嗯，在做……啊、什么……”  
希尔凡没有搭理菲力克斯，他一边细细轻吻着花核，一边屈起手指，用指关节在细缝外轻轻刮弄，导出更多的蜜液。  
“呜、嗯……”  
希尔凡一手托起菲力克斯的臀部，让她的姿势更方便他埋进，舌头和手指交换位置——手指去揉弄花核，舌尖突入了缝隙。  
舌头、进来了。  
“啊啊啊……呜……”心理上的被侵入感让菲力克斯尖叫出声，但绝不是不乐意，她抓住希尔凡头发的手指开始无意识地向下按。  
爱液越流越多，菲力克斯听见希尔凡吞咽的声音，既羞耻又兴奋。  
希尔凡原本托着菲力克斯的手收回来，此时的菲力克斯已经会自觉地维持姿势，闲下来的这只手也抚上她的私处，中指慢慢地插入缝隙。  
“呜呜呜、嗯……”  
中指缓缓地抽动，让她习惯，片刻后食指也加了进来。两根手指就灵活多了，希尔凡耐心地摸索菲力克斯的体内。  
一点一点地轻触，刮弄，终于。  
“啊！不……呜、不……嗯、不……要，呜、嗯……”  
就是这里，希尔凡的两根手指盯紧了密道中的隐秘位置爱抚，另一只手揉捏她的胸部，口舌继续玩弄花核。  
就这样高潮吧，希尔凡在心里默念。  
菲力克斯雪白的肌肤染上大片红晕，一只手紧紧拽住床单，纤细的腰肢剧烈地颤抖，快感烧软了腰部和脊柱，连头脑里的弦也要烧断了。  
“呜呜啊啊啊……快、嗯……避开！”  
来不及了，菲力克斯私处涌出的大量爱液淋了希尔凡一手一脸。  
希尔凡插入菲力克斯体内的手指，一边持续揉弄着一边慢慢退出。他找出一张手帕，擦了擦脸和双手，然后将手帕塞进口袋。  
“……哈啊、哈啊，嗯……”  
菲力克斯软在床上，红晕未退，星眼微饧。  
希尔凡不带任何情欲色彩地，冷静地吻了吻菲力克斯的发顶：“休息一会儿就回自己的房间吧。”  
“什么？你……”  
“我正好去图书馆找点资料。”语毕，不等菲力克斯试图起身拦住他，希尔凡步出了房间。  
房间外，希尔凡掏出手帕，一边嗅闻着一边向宿舍外走去。  
希尔凡爱菲力克斯、只爱她、一直爱她。  
但是戈迪耶这种不生下纹章就不能停歇的病态家族，是不配拥有菲力克斯的。  
痛苦的只要有希尔凡一个人就可以了，为什么要把自己唯一的光也卷进来呢，许下那个约定的自己太不成熟，太自私了。  
成为法嘉斯王妃的菲力克斯，和身为法嘉斯骑士的自己，这就是两个人最合适的位置。  
尽管在希尔凡的心中，自己永远都是只忠于菲力克斯一人的专属骑士。  
眼泪慢慢汇入本就潮湿的手帕。


	2. Chapter 2

菲力克斯讨厌输，这点希尔凡再清楚不过了。他摆了菲力克斯一道后，深知菲力克斯绝不会善罢甘休，故而谨慎做人，每天按时上课，闲暇时间就和帝弥托利英谷莉特一同训练，也不夜游，早早归寝，与两人同出同入。虽然总被两人怀疑是吃错东西了，但总之不能落单，不能给菲力克斯在夜深人静时偷偷溜进他房间的机会。  
本应计划通的……但是世间会有大白天就埋伏在他人房间里，等主人毫无防备地走进来就打晕的大胆盗贼吗？！  
希尔凡是被冻醒的，虽然已是春末夏初，但是被剥得全身赤条条的……果然还是会冷。  
接收到边上人影直勾勾的眼神，希尔凡条件反射地想找个布料盖上，四肢想动却发现动弹不得——竟然手脚都被捆绑起来了。  
“菲力克斯，你……”  
“你醒得还挺快的，希尔凡。”  
希尔凡望了望窗外的天色，回宿舍时还是黄昏，现在天色已彻底沉了下来。  
“……能劳烦您给我盖上被子么，挺冷的。”希尔凡诚挚恳求。  
“没有那个必要，一会儿就会热起来的……大概。”菲力克斯无情拒绝。  
“……你、”希尔凡被噎到了，“不是，这样很危险吧，菲力克斯？你为什么要做到这个地步……”  
“不用担心，我对格斗术很有信心，可以掌握好力道。”对没有营养的对话已经厌倦，菲力克斯脱掉衬衫，解开长发，跨坐在希尔凡身上，当然，下面已经是真空的。  
第一次真正赤裸相触，两人同时僵硬了下，菲力克斯很快反应过来，希尔凡也很想反应，但他动都动不了。  
“再好好考虑一下吧，菲力克斯，没有必要这样做……”  
“……已经考虑得够清楚了。”  
菲力克斯身体下倾，想要亲吻希尔凡。  
胸部、碰到了，希尔凡可以感受到菲力克斯因寒冷而挺立起来的乳头顶到自己胸膛的触感。  
接吻到底该怎么做呢？上次并没有成功接吻……总之就是把嘴唇贴上去就可以了吧。  
菲力克斯掠过长发，微微测过脸，闭上眼，吻上希尔凡的嘴唇。  
非常柔软，像本人一样温柔的双唇。  
轻轻地摩挲，啾啾地亲吻。  
……感觉很好，接下来应该把舌头伸进去吧，菲力克斯尝试把自己小小的舌尖探出，却只碰触到紧闭的牙关。  
她不解地睁开眼，正对上希尔凡浅色的双眸，温和镇定冷静。  
菲力克斯心慌了下，但是这种程度的拒绝不可能让她停下，她索性放过接吻，尝试自希尔凡的脖颈向下亲吻。  
啾啾啾啾的声音听起来挺像那么回事，但是……  
“噗嗤……啊抱歉抱歉，你继续你继续。”希尔凡痒得笑出声，接收到菲力克斯杀人般的目光，赶紧忍笑正色，恢复到眼观鼻鼻观口口观心的状态。  
没有用的功夫不做了，菲力克斯恼怒地坐起身，靠近希尔凡尚匍匐在毛发中的性器。  
适才在希尔凡昏迷期间，菲力克斯已经仔细观察过、甚至上手玩了会儿，此时毫不忸怩、毫不犹豫地一低头含住了。  
“咕、你……”  
希尔凡先是被菲力克斯的动作震惊了，继而被菲力克斯糟糕的技术震撼了。  
虽然菲力克斯很努力地套弄舔吮，甚至尝试将其整个吞进喉咙，但是她的牙齿总是磕绊到希尔凡的性器上，与其说在给予快感不如说是在施加痛感。  
“为什么完全没有反应啊！”菲力克斯生气地吐出性器，没有收住的唾液自她唇畔落下。  
不，那么痛还有反应的话只会是抖m吧，希尔凡在心中默默吐槽。  
不过即使很痛的情况下，希尔凡还是感到了兴奋，自己不会真的有抖m倾向吧……  
菲力克斯默默注视着希尔凡的性器，一副无计可施的样子。  
差不多该放弃了吧，希尔凡心想，准备开口给菲力克斯一个台阶下，好让她给自己松绑。  
但是菲力克斯总是出乎希尔凡的意料，这次也不例外，她将希尔凡的性器倚在自己的胸前，然后捉住自己的乳房，向内推挤，乳房的软肉来回挤压摩挲着希尔凡的性器。  
希尔凡目瞪口呆，即使在他最狂野的梦中也没出现过这种画面，他颤抖着声音问道：“你你你从哪里学到的？！”  
“……从你床下的书里。”  
“不要随便乱翻别人的东西啊！”  
菲力克斯不搭理凌乱的希尔凡，低下头对着铃口细细地舔吮，这次没有碰到牙齿，在菲力克斯的胸部和口舌的双重刺激下，希尔凡的性器站了起来。  
“果然男人喜欢胸部呢。”  
希尔凡悲愤到无言，菲力克斯胸部的触感太好了，这点他上次已经知晓，被这样刺激，是个男人都忍不住吧，此时他甚至想多享受一会儿菲力克斯的服务。  
希尔凡的性器还在平静状态时就已形态可观，此时临战更是魁伟。这个真的进得去么？不、是必须得进得去。菲力克斯下定决心，扶住希尔凡的性器就要往下坐。  
“喂！你不会就要这样插进去吧？”  
菲力克斯回了一个“有什么问题么”的眼神。  
“当然有问题了！”希尔凡急躁起来，“你这样绝对会受伤的！快停下来！”  
“少瞧不起人了。”菲力克斯不相信希尔凡的话，还要往下坐。  
“菲力克斯，相信我！这样进不去，你会很痛苦的。”  
希尔凡的表情认真又焦急，菲力克斯不由停下动作：“那怎么办？”  
“总之先把我解绑……”菲力克斯怀疑的眼神瞄过来，“看来是不可能了，菲力克斯，你一定要做么？”  
“不要再问废话了”希尔凡从菲力克斯的眼神读出，他长叹一口气：“那、坐到我脸上来吧。”  
菲力克斯愣住了，不过她很快反应过来希尔凡的意思，脸霎时间羞红：“不、不要，太羞耻了。”  
“都做到这个地步了，还说什么羞耻？！”希尔凡大声吐槽。  
“哼”菲力克斯无力反驳。  
希尔凡又在叹气：“好了，快坐过来，不好好润滑的话是进不去的。”  
这话说服了菲力克斯，而且，她一直没有忘记上次被希尔凡的嘴唇爱抚的感觉，即使之后数次她尝试用手指抚慰自己，也没办法重现当时的快感。此时希尔凡一提议，她的腰就兴奋地半软。  
菲力克斯双腿分开，跪坐在希尔凡的颈边，双手扶住床板，私处对着希尔凡的脸，慢慢悬下。还未彻底坐下，就接触到希尔凡伸出来的舌头。  
“啊、啊……”菲力克斯的腰一软，坐了下来，整个私处都坐在希尔凡温热的面颊上。  
她现在不隔布料，直接坐在希尔凡那张俊美的面孔上，这个现实让菲力克斯羞耻兴奋到极点，合上双目，既羞于接触希尔凡的目光，又可以专注享受快乐。  
希尔凡卖力地舔吻着菲力克斯的私处，从专司快乐的花核，到颤抖收缩的花径，他的舌头模拟性交的动作，在花径中来回进出。  
“呜嗯、嗯……啊啊啊……”高潮来得既迅速又猛烈，菲力克斯顾念此时时间尚早，捂住了嘴，大量潮吹自菲力克斯私处溢出，再次淋了希尔凡一脸。  
“又来？！”希尔凡忍不住吐槽。  
“哈啊……抱、歉，”菲力克斯毫无歉意地说，“而且……是你说、说要舔的。”  
话虽如此，菲力克斯还是帮希尔凡擦了擦脸，以及被沾湿的红发。  
菲力克斯喘息了一会儿，自己也感觉自己下面一片湿滑，这样就不存在什么润滑的问题了吧。她爬到希尔凡依然挺立的性器上，自己掰开阴唇，将龟头对准穴口，扶着柱身慢慢往下坐。  
……开始总是有些困难的，虽然已经好好润滑过，但龟头的部分比较大。努力将龟头吃下后，菲力克斯深吸一口气，再慢慢往下坐。并不痛，只是……撑撑的。  
再往下坐一点，遇到了隔阂，菲力克斯也知道这是什么，但是……  
希尔凡也感觉到了，他刚想开口让菲力克斯慢一点，就见菲力克斯咬紧牙关，微一用力，突破了那层隔阂。  
“呼……啊……”没有想象中的痛苦。这样就很没什么难关了吧，接下来就会很顺利了吧。  
……但是，好漫长好漫长，每次感觉已经到吃不下去的地方了，却总还有在外面的部分。  
希尔凡也很难受，抓紧了绳结，假如现在他的手可以活动的话，他不知道自己是会放开菲力克斯，还是握住她的腰直插到底。  
终于、到底了。  
菲力克斯大口大口地喘息，美妙的胸脯晃眼一样抖动。她微微摇晃移动着腰部，怎么都感觉坐得不舒服。当她终于意识到，插着这么大根的情况下，怎么都不可能坐得舒服的，她开始上下起伏腰肢，吞吐着希尔凡的性器。  
潮湿、紧致、高热，这就是希尔凡的感受，不时颤抖着收缩的甬道，带来极致的快感。  
“唔唔……啊、嗯……”菲力克斯寻找自己喜欢的地方，硕大的龟头磨蹭到敏感点的滋味让她欲罢不能。  
想要、接吻……菲力克斯趴在希尔凡身上，双唇轻启，追寻着希尔凡的嘴唇。  
这次希尔凡没有拒绝她，两人唇舌相交，吐息交融，亲吻声与交合的水声一同在房间里传响。  
菲力克斯的乳头在希尔凡的胸膛上磨蹭，想要更多，想要被希尔凡宽大的手掌爱抚，但是做不到，菲力克斯含怨瞪了希尔凡一眼，自己用手揉捏着殷红的乳头。  
“……呐，菲力、克斯，”菲力克斯茫然的眼睛瞄过来，希尔凡喘息着继续道：“听……好了，等会……我让你拔出来的时候、一定要拔出来，这可不是……开玩笑的。”  
菲力克斯此时已经不能完全思考希尔凡话语的意义，只是对着他认真的神情迟疑点头，然后就再次沉进快感的漩涡，仰着头呻吟不止，腰身剧烈地上下起伏，既想一直在深处含住，又舍不得刺激浅初的快乐。  
“……好了，菲力、克斯，快……拔出去！”  
菲力克斯呆愣了片刻，才不情愿地挺起腰离开希尔凡的性器。此时意外发生了，她的腰因为积蓄的快感酸软无力，撑着床的手臂一个打滑，她整个人反倒没有支撑地深深跌坐下来。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊呜……呜、啊……”  
……插到了前所未有的深处，菲力克斯感到自己深处的某个器官也被希尔凡的龟头顶到了，仿佛被彻彻底底操干了，她尖叫着达到了高潮。  
“……可恶！”希尔凡被菲力克斯炽热的宫颈含住，达到了极限，不甘愿地射在她体内深处。  
两个人都剧烈地喘息，片刻，菲力克斯起身把希尔凡的绑绳解开。她起身时，软下来的性器从她体内滑出，一同滑出的还有希尔凡射进去的精液。  
“啊、”菲力克斯用手指沾了一点自己股间流下来的白浊，她将手指伸到希尔凡面前，“你要对我负责，希尔凡。”  
希尔凡头痛地掩面，菲力克斯拉开他的手，把自己最喜欢的、那双温暖的手移到面颊上，轻轻地摩挲。  
“希尔凡，我想让你幸福。”  
希尔凡抬起头，迎向菲力克斯认真的双眼。  
“如果你不幸福的话，我是不会幸福的……所以，希尔凡，为了我们两个人，让我使你幸福吧。还有、那个约定……我绝对绝对要遵守到底，就算你不合作我也……”  
希尔凡抱紧了菲力克斯。


End file.
